Childhood Days!
by SketchyShade
Summary: Certain events now trigger memories of Jude and Axel's childhood together, from embarrassing moments to absolutely hilarious ones Axel and Jude tell everyone things that happened when they were younger, and some things Celia chooses to say that were meant to stay secret... Rated T everyone! Mainly Axel x Jude, though you do get those hints of other ships
1. The Library

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Flora I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Your idea is awesome!**

 **Flora: -blushes- R-really?**

 **Me: -Nods- Yup! You should write more summaries! You have good ideas!**

 **Flora: T-thank you authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Call me Sketchy! I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"How about this one?"

"Nah, we've already read that one remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Axel, Jude and the rest of the team were currently in Byron's library in his house (cough mansion cough cough) trying to find anything interesting to read, unfortunately they had already read the books, well... Byron did more of the reading, they were just listening

"How about this? 'The mermaid Goddess Aquarius!'"

Midorikawa rolled his eyes when he heard the title come out of his mates mouth

"No, I've read that thing wayyyyy too many times!"

"Maybe 'The history of Transylvania?'" said Mark blowing the dust off of the book

This time it was Hiroto who rolled his eyes

"No thank you! I don't want a lecture from any family members because I dozed off when the story was told"

"Now you know how I feel"

Jude smiled and chuckled slightly, Axel who was the nearest to him gave him a look of confusion

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, this just reminds me of the time we went to the library when we were younger, your reaction was priceless"

Axel blushed a bright blue

"J-Jude! Don't say that out loud!"

"Say what out loud?" asked Kevin putting down a stack of books he was holding

"Nothing!"

"Oh really Axel? I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing" said Jude smirking and grabbing a book oh so similar to the one that nearly had Axel show his true form

"Remember when a book like this one happen to fall on the ground while you were tying to get it?"

Everyone by this time had stopped looking for books and sat near a smirking Jude and a poor blushing Axel

"W-we don't need to talk about this!"

Celia buttet in

"Wasn't this around the time we saw Axel's blue blood because he was blushing?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh please do continue Jude, this story is new, and we clearly aren't getting anywhere with these books, some entertainment is in need of use"

Fudou smirked whilst saying this, causing a few others to giggle as well

"Of course, well it all started when..."

 **~Flashback!~**

Young Axel and Jude were playing games in the latter's room, they were using the Five Nights At Freddys toys, pretending they were having a war

Jude had Golden Freddy, Freddy and Foxy whilst Axel had Marionette, Bonnie and Chica, currently Axel was winning thanks to the fact that he as a lot smarter than Jude and could easily get past him

"Ah, Goldie, it has been a while hasn't it?~" said 'Marionette'

"You have no right to call me Goldie you Puppet!" growled 'Golden Freddy'

"I can call you whatever I wish to call you, I am the master of this place, I pull the string and I can control your animatronics if I deem so~"

"If you're so sure that you can control them why haven't you done so already?"

"Because then the fight would be a lot easier than it already is~"

'Golden Freddy' growled and jump attacked 'Marionette'

"You speak far too highly of yourself for one so weak!"

"You fool! You jumped right into my trap!"

Before Jude could see what he meant by trap his mother called them, he was secretly hoping Axel wouldn't have to go

"Yes, mum?"

"Would the two of you get ready? We need to go to the library!"

His mum picked them both up and brought them in front of the door, bring their outside shoes, Axel's face broke to a smile

"We're going to the library?!"

Jude and Sera were slightly shocked at the fact that Axel shouted, this was the most emotion they had ever seen him show... Well... The most in Sera's eyes anyway

"Yes... But you have to wear shoes in order to-"

"Come on Jude hurry and put your shoes on!"

"Go... Outside..."

Jude finally put his shoes on and they both went in the car, Axel was practically jumping in his seat he was so excited

"Calm down Axel"

"How can I? We're going to a library! There are so many books there!"

"How can that be exciting?! They're books! They only have words and they're _boring_!"

Sera looked at them and smiled

"You know even though you're best friends you have so many things that make you different, I'm shocked that you two get along so well..."

Sera's husband chuckled, obviously not looking away from the road

"And you never know Jude, you could find something that you may like"

Jude just looked at his dad as if he had just grown another head

"But they're BOOKS! There is nothing fun about them!"

"Books! Books! Books!" shouted Celia cheerfully, giggling as Axel joined in with her

"Books! Books! Books! Yay!"

Jude and Celia's dad, who had blue hair and red eyes, smiled and chuckled at the two children's enthusiasm

Once they had arrived at the library Axel was the first to get out and tried to drag Jude out as well, who was still whining

"But I don't want to go!"

"Please Jude! Just this once! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!"

Axel had used his puppy dog eyes for extra effect, melting Jude's insides

"Ugh! Fine! But just this once!"

When Axel gave him the most beautiful smile with shining eyes he had ever seen his anger left him, quickly being replaced with... something...

'This feels like the time I had kissed him'

When they had entered Jude was shocked at the size of the place, it was HUUUUUGE

"Woah! You would think this place is a castle!"

The two adults chuckled at the comment and continued walking, holding onto Axel's hand so he doesn't wander off, which was something he kept on trying to do

"Okay you three, I want you to keep a close eye on Celia, don't let her wander off and Jude, make sure that _both_ Axel and Celia don't wander off, we both work here and we can't have you running everywhere, just sit by that table and take out any books that catch your eyes"

"Okay!"

When the two adults left Axel grabbed Celia's hand and dragged her to the bookshelves, filled with the very thing Axel loved to do, reading!

"Oi! Wait for me!"

"Look at this book Celia!"

"What does it say?"

"The title says 'Romeo and Juliet'! I love this book so much!"

"What's Romo and Julet?" asked Celia, having a hard time pronouncing the names

" _Romeo_ and _Juliet_ Celia, it's a romantic story about two people, their parents though don't like the others family so ban Romeo and Juliet from being together!"

Celia gasped

"But that's not very nice, they love each other! It doesn't matter who or, or what you are! Love has no Labels!" **(Me: This is actually a video, if you haven't seen it, I recommend you watch it!)**

Axel cringed slightly, oh if everyone could think the same way Celia did, but he continued

"Juliet thinks that if people thought she wasn't alive she would get to be with Romeo, so she did something that made her fall asleep for three days, everyone thought she wasn't alive, and unfortunately Romeo did too"

"Oh no! Poor Romeo!"

"So he did something that made him go to sleep and never awake again, sadly enough, right after he did this Juliet woke up, when she went to look for him she found him and then did the same thing to herself"

"What did he do?"

"Um... Something really bad" said Axel, carefully trying to avoid the word 'death'

"But the story overall is beautiful and I just can't get enough of it! Forbidden love... 'sigh' so romantic"

Celia sighed along with him, Jude just made a gagging noise at all the girly stuff, which of course earned him a glare from his little sister and best friend

"Watch your actions Jude!"

"Alright! alright! Geez sorry!"

"Come on Celia, let's go"

When the two left Jude forced himself to look around, hoping to find something, _anything_ to cure his boredom

"What's this?"

Jude saw a title called 'Hunger Games'

"It has the word games in it, so it must be fun!"

Jude, going with this 'logic', grabbed the book, sat down and started reading, not knowing that this book was, soon enough, going to be his new obsession

 **~With Axel and Celia~**

The two kept on walking, Axel picking the thick books whilst Celia picked the thin ones that had pictures in them

"Ooh! The Lord of the Rings! It sounds interesting! I'll go pick it up!"

Axel was about to until he heard that one tiny detail from Celia

"But it's so high up! You would need a-a-a-a ladder or, or wings or something" said Celia, missing Axel's cringe when Celia mentioned wings, the bluette continued

"But there aren't any here, and you have no wings obviously, how will you reach it?"

"We will improvise!"

"Iprovrize?"

"Improvise! We'll just stack the books, and then I'll be high enough to reach!"

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"Not if you do it properly!"

So the two started stacking the books and made it so they would stick out to the sides, Axel would then be able to climb up, however they overlooked the fact by how unstable it would be

"Okay! Time to start climbing!"

"Be careful! It looks wobbly!"

"Don't worry Celia! I'll be fine"

As Axel started climbing he ignored the fact that each step was getting harder because of the books moving so much

"Almost there!"

Axel went on his tiptoes and reached his hand out, the book was just centimeters away! He could feel it! He just needed to...

"Axel?! What are you doing?!"

"Jude? W-woah!"

Axel suddenly moving his head to the side made him lose balance, the books started falling and Axel fell too, his instincts screamed at him to transform and fly out of danger, but just before he could someone held him near their chest area as they fell down, Axel having a soft landing, the other person not so much

But of course as this is a story they land in the most awkward pose ever for any child, Celia was gawking, she didn't know what she was looking at, but... She liked it!

Axel was laying on Jude's chest, his hands on Jude's shoulders, his lips... On Jude's, Jude had his arms wrapped around Axel's waist, his leg in between Axel's

Both of them waited a few seconds for their minds to process what was happening, then they blushed full force

Axel scrambled to get off

"I-I-I-I I'm so sorry!" he said as he put his hands to his burning cheeks

"I-I I'm the one who should be sorry... Axel?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Aren't blushes suppose to be red?"

...

...

...

...

...

Axel turned around and tried to cover his face

'Oh no! They're going to think I'm a freak!'

"Wow! That is so cool!"

"W-what?"

"I've never seen blue blood before! You must be like... One of the rarest people on earth!"

Axel was shocked, he thought he was having a dream, but... There they were, Celia and Jude, right in front of his face, gawking in amazement at the colour

"Y-you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Why would we?"

'Maybe I should show them... No! I won't risk that! I just won't!'

"Please don't tell anyone about this"

The two looked at him in understanding, knowing it wasn't normal to have blue blood, so they both showed him their pinky fingers

"Pinky promise"

Axel looked at the fingers then lifted his own, hoping he was doing the right thing, they intertwined their fingers together and smiled

"Also let's never speak of that kiss either"

"Aw, why not?"

"Celia!"

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Wow, that happened?"

Jude said everything except the part where they kissed, knowing that it wouldn't just be Axel who would be embarrassed

"Jude~"

"Yes Celia?"

"Why won't you tell them about how you guys landed?"

"Celia you say ANYTHING about that you better not be surprised if you see a crying Axel in front of you!"

"You're right, I wouldn't because you would be comforting him"

"..."

"Maybe I should push you so I can see you kiss again..."

"Celia!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Wow, long chapter...**

 **Flora: -Nods-**

 **Alice: YOOHOO! What did I miss?**

 **Me: Hello Alice! I read your review and I'll definitely write it, probably not today though, I know what to write but... All my motivation just got drained by this chapter...**

 **Alice: Poor thing...**

 **Axel: Hello!**

 **Me: Woah! Haven't seen you in ages!**

 **Axel: Well Jude was reluctant to let me see you for some reason, in fact he still is, he's probably looking for me right now**

 **Alice: -Thinks of evil plan for entertainment-**

 **Flora: Um... I know that look Alice and I don't like it...**

 **Alice: -screams- JUDE! SKETCHY JUST KISSED AXEL!**

 **Me: WHAT?!**

 **Axel: What?**

 **Me: -Feels someone breathing down at me- H-h-h-h-h-h-hey J-J-J-Jude**

 **Jude: I leave MY Axel for a few minutes and you're already kissing what rightfully belongs to me?**

 **Me: I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can e-e-explain**

 **Jude: -takes out chainsaw- I'm sure you can**

 **Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Jude: COME BACK HERE!**

 **Alice & Flora: Please review minna!**

 **Axel Goodbye everyone!**

 **IE Cast: G-Goodbye...**


	2. Thunder

**Me: I haven't updated this story in a while! We need more Axel and Jude memories!**

 **Alice: Great! So... How will this memory be triggered?**

 **Flora: Why do I have a bad feeling?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Alice: OH GOD!**

 **Flora: Run!**

 **Shaylin: Seriously guys?**

 **~Beginning~**

"It's been raining a lot recently..." muttered Afuro, he, Gazelle, Axel, Shaylin, Wiktoria and Alice were not too happy about that, they couldn't go outside at all because of their weakness.

"Jude! I'm bored!" whined the Hybrid, snuggling against Jude, who seemed absorbed in a book he was reading.

"Then go and do something productive..." said Jude, still not taking his eyes off the book.

"But I can't go outside!"

"I never said you should go outside, I said you should go do something productive, if not then read a book or something..."

Axel puffed his cheeks in annoyance, Jude was hardly paying any attention to him, only barely uttering out a sentence.

"Don't ignore me! And besides, I've read nearly every book here..."

"You said nearly, go read something you haven't read."

"But Jude!"

-BOOM-

Thunder and lighting suddenly appeared and was heard, the angels winced, their pointy and sensitive ears twitching wildly at the noise, however.

"AAH!"

Jude's book got flung to who knows where, Axel's started hugging him, whimpering loudly, everytime more thunder was heard he would snuggle closer to the boy.

"Axel?"

The Hybrid whimpered in response, he started shaking and crying.

"Make it stop..."

More thunder.

"Make it stop!"

...

...

...

...

...

"You're still scared of thunder huh."

Jude hugged the Hybrid tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"What do you mean still?" asked Endou, sitting next to the two.

"When we were younger Axel hated thunderstorms, I found out when we were having a sleepover. It was around the time Axel had yet to show many emotions to me, so I was quite surprised."

 **~Flashback~**

"Have you packed everything? Toothbrush? Extra pair of underwear? Socks?"

"Yes, I have mother."

"Good, now off we go!"

They drove off in the car, Axel hugging his fox plush, this was his first sleepover, so he didn't know how to react, just for safety he checked the 'All you need know and do at sleepovers' book, it said some of the oddest things, who on earth would fight with a pillow? They were soft and if you hit them too hard feathers would fall out, so then no pillow to sleep on, strange indeed.

"What do you think about this Axel?"

"I'm not sure mother, though I must admit I don't feel very different from before, is that normal?"

'No Axel... It isn't.' she wanted to say that, but knew better.

"Yes, but once the real sleepover begins, you will be unbelievably excited!"

"And how will I know when I feel excited?"

...

"Trust me my sweet angel, you will."

They arrived at the house and in front of the entrance was Jude, who was waiting there with his mother.

Jude gasped.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" he screamed and quickly ran to the car that had just parked, the second Axel stepped out of the car Jude hugged him tightly, bounced excitedly and giggled.

"WE'RE FINALLY HAVING A SLEEPOVER!"

"I know we are Jude, should we go to your room?"

Jude laughed at Axel's blank face, he was used to it by now so it didn't bother him too much.

"All right! Let's go!" as Jude said this he grabbed Axel's hand and ran in the house, the two mothers laughed at the older boy's enthusiasm and the younger's lack of one, they were a strange pair.

"Oh, I heard in the weather forecast that a thunderstorm is coming, Axel is quite terrified of them, so if you hear him screaming and crying it's because of the weather."

"Got it, thank you for telling me, now I'm prepared!"

 **~What are the kids doing?~**

"These are my friends!" said Jude, pointing at the Freddy Fazbear crew, Axel looked at him oddly.

"Your friends are a bunch of toys?"

Jude hmphed and pointed at Axel's doll.

"What about that? Isn't it your friend?"

Axel looked down at the toy, then up at Jude.

...

...

...

...

...

"No."

Jude anime fell and said.

"Seriously? Why did you bring it?"

"For my own personal reasons."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes, it is, it may not be the answer you want, but it is an answer."

Jude growled, he had nothing to say to that because... In a way, it was true.

"Ugh! Fine! Anyway! What do you want to do?"

"Read books."

...

"Something fun."

"Reading books is fun."

"No it's not."

"It may not be for you, but it is for me. You asked me what I want to do and I said I would like to read books, that doesn't necessarily mean we will read books, I just told you what _I_ want to do."

Again Jude was speechless, this kid...

"How about we play with the toys?"

"Why?"

"What?"

Axel and Jude both looked at each other in confusion.

"It... It's just fun Axel, I don't need to give you a reason."

"Fine then... What will we play?"

"Five nights at Freddys! Apparently it's this REALLY scary game, my mum never let me play the real thing, so she bought me these toys instead, cool right?"

"Um... Yeah... Cool..."

It was Axel's turn to be unable to speak, mainly from confusion.

"Okay! Who do you want?" asked Jude showing all the plush toys.

After a bit of thinking and Jude giving him all the needed information he said.

"I would like the puppet, bunny and chicken."

Jude gave him the toys as they started playing, Jude was completely wild, Axel moved them slightly, entirely opposite energy to the one that Jude was giving off.

They kept on 'playing' and 'playing', then they watched a horror movie, which ended in Jude holding onto Axel for dear life because of the dead flowers he saw everywhere, later they had some snacks, and eventually Jude started losing that energy of his, he yawned, rubbed his eyes, Axel did the same.

"Man, what time is it?"

"I-I think it's around 12:30… Very late indeed, we should go to sleep."

"Okay, we'll need to wake up super early tomorrow so we can play more!"

They each went to sleep, Axel took out his sleeping bag, set it and lay in, whilst Jude bounced in his bed, and curled up like a caterpillar.

It was silent for the most part, 30 minutes had passed and JUST as Axel was beginning to fall asleep, he heard it. That horrid noise that shouldn't ever exist, the noise that gave him so many nightmares…

Thunder.

At that EXACT moment he saw lightning and heard the thunder at an alarming volume. He covered his ears, and screamed. He didn't know how long he was doing it for, but next thing he knew, arms had wrapped themselves around him. Trying to protect him from whatever they thought was scaring him, after a while, he heard a familiar voice.

"… Kay?…"

"A… Kay?"

"Axe… Okay?"

"AXEL! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Axel jumped, turned and hugged Jude, shaking from the still coming noise.

"Axel?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

"T-t-the… 'sniff' T-the thunder…"

Jude looked at the window, then down at Axel.

"You're scared of thunder?"

"Mhm…"

"Heh, at least your fear makes sense, mine's really weird."

Jude picked Axel up and placed him onto his bed.

"If it makes you feel better, you could sleep with me. I'll protect you!"

"P-promise?"

"Promise!"

Axel nodded, they both lay down, and Axel never let go of Jude the entire night, Jude wasn't complaining, he was doing the exact same thing.

 **~BACK TO THE FUTURE!~**

By this point the thunder stopped and Gouenji had managed to calm down. And also fallen asleep.

Oscar, Hannah, Felix and Lola all came in with hot chocolate or everyone.

"Wow, so little Jude was quite brave back then, I certainly wouldn't know how to react if my friend was screaming and panicking."

"It was all relying on instinct really."

"Either way, I'm sure now well all know what to do if Gouenji starts panicking."

Kidou narrowed his eyes.

"His brothers, sister and I will be the only ones doing that, thank you."

Toramaru grumbled and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WOOP WOOP! DID YA ALL ENJOY IT?!**

 **-Silence-**

 **Me: AWESOME! Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**


End file.
